


Radio star

by Pierrre



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber, Old Possum's Book of Practical Cats - T. S. Eliot
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mr. Mistoffelees is Quaxo (Cats), Multi, tuggoffelees - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29636091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pierrre/pseuds/Pierrre
Summary: “And that dear listeners was our last story for tonight, thanks to everyone that tuned in. Now as usual the phone line is open for 10 minutes for questions or suggestions on more urban legends or unsolved murders. Anything eerie is more than welcomed! So feel free to call XX XXX XXXX” said a soft voice through the radio.Tugger by now held his telephone close to his face and smiled brightly, he wanted to call, over the past few months he had been slowly falling in love with the voice at the radio, he had never met the other male, he had never seen him, all that Tugger knew that on Sunday nights the radio show would always be there to keep him company.In which Tugger falls in love with the radio host named 'Mr Mistoffelees', little does he know that he is a friend of his niece.//DISCLAIMER: Mr Mistoffelees/Quaxo is 19 and Tugger is 26, they are both adults//
Relationships: Demeter/Munkustrap (Cats), Jemima/Tumblebrutus (Cats), Mr. Mistoffelees/Rum Tum Tugger (Cats), Plato/Victoria (Cats)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	Radio star

_“And that dear listeners was our last story for tonight, thanks to everyone that tuned in. Now as usual the phone line is open for 10 minutes for questions or suggestions on more urban legends or unsolved murders. Anything eerie is more than welcomed! So feel free to call XX XXX XXXX” said a soft voice through the radio._

Tugger by now held his telephone close to his face and smiled brightly, he wanted to call, over the past few months he had been slowly falling in love with the voice at the radio, he had never met the other male, he had never seen him, all that Tugger knew that on Sunday nights the radio show would always be there to keep him company. He hated scary things, he didn’t like ghosts, ouija boards, thriller movies, he even disliked some halloween decorations, but the fear and the sleepless night that usually followed was worth it. 

Hearing the soft male voice tell tales of ghosts, paranormal experiences, unsolved murder cases, demons and all sorts of gory stories was the highlight of his week, of course he had only told his brother and his closest friends, he knew that anyone else - especially Demeter - would judge him not only for listening to things that scare him but also for falling in love with a voice.  
“He could be a 50-year-old man Tugs!”said Bombalurina with a chuckle, she had never seen her friend so excited before and she was glad but she found it rather childish.

_“Ah hello!Someone called, how can I help you?”asked the radio host._

_“Yes, I want to talk about that one time Tumblebrutus had gotten high without mom knowing and Cettie tried to exorcise him!” said the caller with an obviously fake Southern American accent as he shuffled various other chuckles._

_“Pounce i swear to fuckin-”_

_“Nah nah you’re on air!You have to remain professional!”said the caller “You see-”_

_“Sadly it looks like we got disconnected, the line still remains open for, 6, now 5 minutes!”said the host once again._

The male listener hugged the radio defensively and his red-haired friend chuckled “How dare they make fun of Mr Mistoffelees-”mumbled Tugger as he ‘protected’ his small radio before taking his phone and dialing the all-too familiar number.

_“Hello-!”greeted the male host._

Tugger smirked proudly “Yes I have a question!”

_“You’re not that ‘Curious-Listener’ are you?”asked the host who seemed to have heaved a sigh at his microphone._

“It is me indeed~ Flattered to have someone as beautiful as you remember my voice!”purred Tugger over the phone with a slight smirk on his face as he glanced at Bombalurina to receive her approval but she just rolled his eyes at him.

_“Don’t ask for my number again-”mumbled the host_

“No no, today i want to ask for your instagram, or even facebook if you’re 50 years old. I want to meet yo-”whined Tugger but he got disconnected.

_“Time is up listeners, your host has been Mr Mistoffelees, thank you for joining me and until next time stay tuned!”said the host smoothly once again before he stopped speaking, then the usual classical music that played in between the radio shows began, this signaled the end of Mr Mistoffelees show._

Quaxo heaved a long sigh and took off his headphones, when his uncle had bought him a show in his favorite radio station he expected something better than this, but no one listened to radio anymore and Quaxo liked a rather small station. It was late at night when he locked his small audio room and left, his uncle of course had gotten him a special place to host his own show.  
He had always been interested in the paranormal, but it turns out the world wasn’t, at first the phoning hour lasted 30 minutes but only his sister and friends would call, either out of pity or to tease him. That was rather embarrassing so eventually Quaxo had limited his embarrassment to 10 minutes instead of half an hour. A month ago or so he received a new call, from a caller who called himself ‘The Curious listener’.

At first Quaxo thought it was his friends screwing around but none of his friends was over 18, the Curious listener was an adult, Quaxo could tell by his voice that tha man calling him is surely over 18 having what him and his friends would call ‘an adult voice’, something neither Quaxo nor his friends had. He was the oldest in his friend group being 19, then Plato who was 18, Electra who was 17 and the rest were 16 themselves, at first these were all his sister’s friends but having no friends of his own and them being around their house all day, Quaxo had gradually become their friend.

Opening his phone the black-haired radio host called a cab and waited patiently as he looked through his notifications, no messages, just a call from Victoria but it was from some days ago, his friends didn’t text or call him. They were always at his and Victoria’s house, it was their hangout in a way as Quaxo’s uncle was rich and had gotten Quaxo his own apartment, Victoria was close to him so he shared it and with Victoria there all of their friends were also in the house.

The radio host soon entered his apartment “Tough day at work, Mr Mistoffelees?”asked Pouncival with a smirk on his face as his brother Tumblebrutus shoved a pillow on his face causing Pouncival to bite the pillow. “Thinking outside of the box-?”asked Electra, raising an eyebrow at Pouncival who nodded proudly. “Don’t eat my pillow-”mumbled Quaxo playfully as he closed the door behind him and dropped his bag on the floor.

“We saved some pizza for you-!”said Victoria who got out of Plato’s hug and walked over to the kitchen to bring him a plate “Thanks Tori!”said Quaxo smiling, Sundays were always rough, he left at the morning to work at a 24/7 store and then took the bus to the radio station, of course his uncle could have helped him out financially but Bustopher despite having a soft spot for his nephew wasn’t the type to spoil him regularly, expensive gifts, scholarships, fancy schools, sure but he wouldn’t raise a lazy young man.

Pouncival dropped the pillow from his mouth and smirked at his sister who giggled "Hey Quaxo, wanna talk about your secret admirer ~?" cooed Etcetera with a smile on her face, she was hopelessly romantic and always got involved in their friends relationships, she's the one that got Plato and Victoria together.  
Chuckling Quaxo looked at them as Victoria handed him a plastic plate, he looked at her curiously "We were bored to do the dishes so got plastic plates -" said Victoria with a smile before sliding right next to Plato again. 

Quaxo took a slice of the many pizza boxes on the table before turning to Etcetera "That 'Curious-Listener' is just trying to humiliate me!"  
But at that Victoria sighed as she snuggled closer to her boyfriend and placed her feet on the coffee table "Be a little realistic Quaxo, he hasn't missed a show in the past months or so" mumbled Victoria and turned to look at her brother who was focused on eating. "Yeah she has a point, he seems to actually be your fan -" pointed out Tumblebrutus. 

"I think you're doing the right thing, giving a stranger your address is bad! He might be a 50-year-old that masturbates to your voice!" said Electra as she eye rolled but Etcetera shoved a pillow in her face "Don't just ruin the romance! Quaxo, i think it's true love!" she said smiling and of course Electra couldn't help but smile softly "I just suggest that you don't get carried away!" continued Electra with an awkward chuckle as she got nods from Plato and Tumblebrutus "Go on a date and we can like spy on you!" suggested Pouncival but Tumblebrutus flicked his forehead "No stupid suggestions -" 

Quaxo was about to speak up, but he heard his phone buzzing, it was late, no one called this late. Being extremely anxious he got up dropping his plate in the process and rushed to his backpack, he saw the contact and heaved a sigh.  
"Munkustrap, what's wrong?" he asked nervously. 

"Nothing nothing, I'm just outside can you tell Jemima to come over? It's pretty late, sorry for being so late to pick her up!" explained Munkustrap from the other side of the phone. 

"It's fine, she can even spend the night over, everyone else is here -" mumbled Quaxo trying to make Munkustrap not feel nervous about his delay. It was usual for them to spend their nights at Quaxo’s place after all. He noticed Jemima sleeping and he felt bad about waking her up. 

"No tomorrow is Monday, she has school and Demeter and I are going on a business trip for the week and Tugger, my brother, has to watch her. If she doesn't want to come remind her that she's spending the week with Uncle Tugger!" said Munkustrap with a smile, her and Demeter had been dating for years and even had a child, Jemima meant the world to her parents and they were both sad to leave on business trips whenever that was the case. Though the girl seemed ecstatic whenever she got to spend the week with uncle Tugger. 

"Alright i understand! She'll be down in less than a minute" said Quaxo with a smile before hanging up, he turned to see his friends and noticed Tumblebrutus gently waking up Jemima. 

The auburn-hair girl was confused so she kept holding the blanket tightly her face pressed against the pillow. "Jem your dad is here to pick you up -" said Tumblebrutus as he placed a soft kiss on his girlfriend's cheek who rolled over and looked at him before averting her gaze to Quaxo "Can't you tell him I'm spending the night here!?" she asked sleepily and Quaxo shrugged "I did, but he said you're spending the week with some 'Uncle Tugger'!" he said and upon hearing the words Etcetera squealed and Jemima smiled sleepily and got up. 

"You're spending the week with Tugger and didn't tell me!?" asked Etcetera with a pout "I know you'll find excuses to sneak into my house to talk to him ~" teased Jemima playfully and Cettie just rolled her eyes "At least bring him here one day!" said Etcetera inviting a stranger to Quaxo’s apartment,but at that point his sister's friends had already taken over the apartment at the top floor. 

The radio host was waiting by the door with a tired smile on his face, soon Jemima kissed her boyfriend goodbye before walking over to Quaxo smiling "Goodnight!" she waved at her friends before walking out of the apartment with Quaxo."Uncle Tugger must be quite the guy -"said Quaxo with a chuckle and Jemima nodded excitedly "Yes!He's amazing, he's really fun and we do all sorts of things together! He's my cool uncle, just like with you and Bustopher!" said Jemima with a smile and Quaxo nodded as he was starting to picture uncle Tugger himself seeing as he had gotten each one of his friends excited. 

After dropping Jemima by her dad's car Quaxo made his way back to his apartment and his friends were still talking about Tugger. "Wait, you all know who Tugger is -?" he asked, raising a curious eyebrow and they all nodded "Yes! You've met him too many times actually, he's always at Jemima's parties, wears too much leather -" said his sister trying to remind her brother of Tugger. "Is gorgeous!" added Etcetera with a smile as Electra's eyes rolled. 

But Quaxo shrugged, still being oblivious as to who Tugger was "I don't remember him, anyway, I'll go to bed! Lock the door before you sleep alright?" asked Quaxo before walking over to his room "Wait up! I'll come with you!" said Electra before getting up and following Quaxo into his room. These two slept together, of course there was nothing going on between them, Quaxo was openly homosexual and Electra was probably only attracted to girls, but they were both a little more quieter and the ones that had a job and studied for school as well. So they slept together in the most quiet room of the house, Quaxo’s room. 

Their week went on like this, Quaxo would attend college daily but all the lectures and theoretical classes he’d take online, after school everyone would gather at his place, eat, watch movies and study together. Of course Plato and Quaxo being the older ones would help them. The only thing different this week was Jemima who wasn’t there, she was enjoying ‘Uncle Tugger’s company at his place, needless to say that Tumblebrutus had asked her to come over sometimes and his sister had cut in inviting Tugger as well. Little did they know that Tugger and Jemima actually showed up.

It was an almost regular Thursday.

“Come on Uncle Tugs!My friends want to see you again!”whined Jemima as he she pulled on her uncle’s leather jacket who had just picked her up from school “Jem, you know i can’t deny my favorite niece nor my dear fans, but i thought we were watching the Indiana Jones movies today-”said Tugger with a pout, he loved these movies and his stupid brother had never showed Jemima the series.  
“Come on Uncle Tugs!We can watch the movies tomorrow or even in Quaxo’s place, he has a large TV and something like a sound system!I tell you great image great sound, we can buy snacks on our way there too!And Tumbe and Pounce love movie marathons, Plato is a history major, Etcetera is willing to watch any adventure movie that has romance and Electra likes old movies!”said Jemima with a grin on her face as she kept tugging her uncle’s jacket “Fine fine!”he said with a soft smile on his face, he didn’t mind the idea of watching his favorite movies with Jemima’s friends, especially if that’s what his adorable niece wanted. Plus they were all a bunch of kids.

So the rushed to the apartment, her friends had ordered Chinese and they were all so happy to see them, Etcetera even squealed upon seeing her friend and Tugger, she had so much fun whenever Tugger was around. “Hey Cettie~”purred Tugger smiling at Etcetera who smiled brightly being extremely happy not only to have Jemima with them but also Tugger. “Hey Tugs!”greeted Plato who was sitting on the couch with Victoria next to him who smiled at Tugger. “So guys we’re having an Indiana Jones movie marathon!”announced Jemima and after an hour everything was ready. They had bought snacks, ordered more Chinese and rented the movies.  
On the couch Plato and Victoria were sitting on the right and Etcetera who was hugging a pillow on the left, Tugger of course was in the middle, the rest were on pillows, mattresses and blankets that were spread all over the floor. The coffee table was placed in Quaxo’s room to make some space and the food was neatly placed on the floor. Jemima placed the play button and the movie started.

Quaxo had been out all day, after class he had gone to the library to use one of the computers in order to check on the stories he had for this Sunday’s episode, he didn’t have his own laptop and researching through his phone while taking notes was like torture to him, so the public library was his best option. After closing his small notepad and stuffing it in his pocket he walked out of the library, he could feel his dry throat, he should really try to drink more water and even eat more. It was late though, all he wanted was to go home, holding his coat tightly around him Quaxo placed on his earbud and walked all the way to his house, he was too bored to wait for the bus so he did the 30 minute walk to his apartment from the local library.

Upon entering though he was shocked to see not only a stranger sitting on his couch but also the TV. “Vicky!WHAT have I said about George Lucas movies!?”he asked with a sigh, this was the one ‘rule’ Quaxo had, no George Lucas movies.  
Victoria smiled innocently and turned to face her brother, but before she could speak Tugger took the remote and posed the TV, normally Tugger would have recognized the voice of his dear Mr Mistoffelees, but now he was more focused on the insult of his favorite movies. “Excuse me-?”asked Tugger, raising an eyebrow as he gave his signature smirk at Quaxo.

Normally the smirk would ease up the situation, but Quaxo eye rolled “I don’t like George Lucas-”he explained as he took off his coat “So i don’t want to support him by watching his movies in my house!”continued the dance student who was now placing his coat at a chair by the door. Tugger chuckled, and followed Quaxo with his gaze as the other male walked inside the kitchen to eat something. “Mind me asking why you don’t like him-?”asked Tugger but before Victoria could explain Quaxo spoke up “He expanded the Star Wars trilogy and ruined it, anyone that was able to ruin the Star Wars original trilogy is not worth my respect!”explained Quaxo dryly from the kitchen.

“Well he made a fortune, what do you own?Bad taste and a nice ass-?”asked Tugger playfully with a chuckle, he couldn’t help but notice how good looking Quaxo was, if he wasn’t a student Tugger might have done something but he couldn’t date a 16-year-old. Quaxo soon walked over to the living room again holding a small bowl with a salad “Bad taste?You’re wearing an old leather jacket and a choker while watching ‘Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull’ this is seriously the worst movie of the series-”commented Quaxo as he looked at the screen.

Tugger chuckled and ruffled Quaxo’s hair who was sitting on the floor in front of him “I don’t take fashion advice from kids-”teased Tugger and Quaxo nudged the other’s leg with his elbow “I’m not a kid-”  
“What aren’t you like, 16-?”asked Tugger but all Quaxo did was huff stand up and walk away. Victoria rolled her eyes playfully “Sorry about him Tugger, he just doesn’t like people commenting on his taste or teasing him, or calling him a kid-”explained Victoria with a nervous chuckle. “He sounds like a bore, no offense of course~”exclaimed Tugger, but in all honesty Quaxo had made everything more lively with his presence, he had caught Tugger’s interest, too bad he had left.

That night Tugger and Jemima as well as the rest spend their night in Quaxo’s house, at first Tugger insisted that they leave but Jemima had already fallen asleep on top of Tumble’s chest who was asleep as well with Pouncival sleeping on his legs. So Tugger agreed, Electra though didn’t bother to wake up Quaxo to sleep in the room with him, so she just slept in the living room with everyone else.

It was around 3 AM when Tugger woke up and looked around him, he hadn’t been able to relax, he felt bad for teasing Quaxo, heaving a sigh he stood up and made his way in Quaxo’s room, not bothering to knock or anything he entered the room. “Hey are you awake-!?”asked Tugger before sitting on the bed and gently shaking the sleeping figure “Wake up!It’s Tugger!”he continued and Quaxo slowly opened his eyes giving him a confused look.

“What do you want-?”he asked with a groan as he looked at Tugger smiling at him. “I just want to say I’m sorry, you’re not a kid and in all honesty I haven’t watched star wars!”said Tugger with a nervous chuckle but Quaxo eye rolled and buried his face in his pillow, he remained silent and Tugger chuckled “I was a jerk, sorry!”he apologized, making Quaxo smirk sleepily “It’s fine, I’ve never watched Indiana Jones either and i haven’t finished Star Wars, I’ve only watched the original trilogy-”he admitted with a chuckle making Tugger smile.  
“Have we met before?”asked Tugger curiously and Quaxo shrugged awkwardly “Probably, you’re Jemima’s uncle-”huffed Quaxo with an eye roll.  
The taller male looked at Quaxo’s sleeping figure and chuckled “Your voice seems familiar, you know?Like we’ve talked before!”  
It’d be a lie to say Quaxo hadn’t noticed that as well but he figured that he just didn’t remember Tugger’s face, they had attended many of Jemima’s parties and they could have talked there. Anway Quaxo didn’t reply, he was tired.

Then Tugger got up from the bed and went to the door “We should hang out again!”he said and Quaxo just covered himself with the blanket and nodded “Yeah just let me sleep, I have class tomorrow-”he mumbled and Tugger chuckled “Sweet dreams!”he said before walking out and closing the door behind him.

When Quaxo woke up everyone had left for school including Tugger who had taken Jemima to school, he made himself a quick breakfast and went to college.

Once again it was Sunday, much to Tugger’s disappointment he was spending his Sunday night with his brother, sister-in-law and Jemima, he didn’t mind but he had made it clear to his brother that he wasn’t going to miss Mr Mistoffelees show. So when the time came Tugger carried his radio outside in the yard where him and his brother were sitting. “Now shhh Misto is starting!”he said sushing his brother who was telling him about his business trip.  
Munkustrap eye rolled but chuckled softly, he couldn’t believe his brother was falling in love with a voice, but it was strange to see Tugger so interested in someone else. Tugger had a short attention span, he could barely sit still for a movie or a long TV series, especially ones that didn’t have a beautiful cast and impressive scenery. But every Sunday Tugger was on time to listen to the radio show that scared him to death, just to hear the male voice.

This episode was about the Sodder family,Tugger was hugging a pillow tightly as he looked at the radio as if it was a real person. “God Tugger aren’t you being a little dramatic-”mumbled Munkustrap with a sigh. “DON’T disrespect Mr Mistoffelees!”said Tugger and they continued paying attention to the soft voice of the radio host.  
Some minutes before the end Jemima walked to the yard and giggled “Aw you’re listening to Quaxo’s show!”exclaimed Jemima happily as she handed Tugger a plate of dessert “Mom made brownies!”added Jemima with a smile but Tugger couldn’t take the plate. He let go of the pillow and hugged his radio before averting his gaze and staring at his niece.

“Uncle Tugs are you ok?I keep telling Quaxo not to say gory stories-”she mumbled with a huff and Munkustrap had a pleased yet surprised expression on his face before turning to his brother and then to his daughter. “This is Quaxo-?”asked Munkustrap and Jemima nodded “Yeah Quaxo my friend, Vicky’s brother, uncle Tugs you’ve met him!The guy that doesn’t like George Lucas!”explained Jemima with a giggle before walking back inside leaving the two men confused.

Munkustrap chuckled “You’re fawning over a college student-”breathed out Munkustrap breaking the awkward silence before smirking teasingly, with shaky hands Tugger placed the radio down, he had talked to Mr Mistoffelees, he had talked to him he was his niece’s friend. “What do i do-?”asked Tugger nervously and Munkustrap shrugged before turning off the radio in order to properly talk with his brother “He’s not that young, he’s 19 just 6 or 7 years younger than you and he is an adult so, it would be legal-”mumbled Munkustrap trying to ease his brother up.  
“How was he in real life-?”asked Munkustrap and Tugger smiled slightly “Wonderful, worthy of his soft beautiful voice!”exclaimed Tugger slowly and his brother sighed “I mean, if Jemima doesn’t mind and since you know where he lives, i think you should try”replied Munkustrap with a smile much to Tugger’s confusion who blinked a few times and stared at him “How come-?”he asked.

“I mean he is a student and your niece’s friend, so before you do this make sure you’ve thought this through, but I mean you’ve suffered through a month of sleepless Sundays and Mondays due to being scared after listening to Quaxo. That is some sign of commitment, you should go for it only after you’ve asked Jemima of course!”said Munkustrap, he was never good with giving his brother advice, Tugger had a short attention span and Munkustrap was the type to want to analyze things.  
With a nod Tugger smiled and walked inside to chat with Jemima about the prospect of him asking Quaxo out. It was hard at first, especially since Jemima thought it was a joke, but they called Bombalurina and she said that Tugger had been fawning over the radio host. Demeter of course disapproved of it, Quaxo was her daughter’s friend, Tugger was a heartbreaker, she couldn’t see how this would work, but Tugger didn’t care.

Tonight was hard for Quaxo, the 10 minute phone call moment was 10 minutes of awkward silence, maybe no one was interested in these things, maybe he should just focus on dancing, he was working himself to death. Everyday he worked the evening shift at a 7/12 store after dance class and on weekends he worked the morning shift. He was tired and sleepy, he had ran out of battery today so calling a taxi like the week before was not an option, he sighed as he tightly wrapped his coat around him trying to feel some sort of warmth and comfort that would give him hope until he reached his house.

He reached the door, he felt like he couldn’t walk up all the way to the top floor but he didn’t really have any other option, he forced himself to find the keys but as he was about to unlock the door of the main building a hand stopped his wrist. “Tugger?”he asked as he saw the person holding his hand. “Jemima isn’t here tonight, she’s with Munkustrap-”said Quaxo sleepily as he tried to free his wrist.  
Nodding Tugger gently took the keys from Quaxo, unlocked and opened the door for him, “Thanks?I could have done it myself you just took my keys”muttered Quaxo as he walked inside hesitantly, he wasn’t afraid of Tugger but he was so weird. “I know!Anyway I have a question to ask you, i was talking to my brother so i missed the 10-minute phone call time, you should really make it more we’re never able to finish our conversation~”cooed Tugger with a smirk on his face and Quaxo stared at him confusion all over his face.

“Something wrong, Mr Mistoffelees~?”purred Tugger and Quaxo just huffed and hid his face behind the collar of his coat “You must think I’m such a child for having a radio show about murders, look spare the mocking for today-”mumbled the black-haired male with a sigh “I can’t believe Jemima told you-”he huffed but Tugger chuckled “No no i was going to ask for your phone number!”said Tugger with a grin.  
Quaxo looked at him as they walked up the stairs side by side “You’re not, you can’t really be…” mumbled Quaxo, he couldn’t believe it, the only fan that had reached out to him, that flirted with him endlessly, the only person that had probably never missed a show for the past few months, that kept him company during those 10 minutes of silence and talked to. It’d be a lie to say that Quaxo wasn’t curious about that ‘Curious-Listener’ but he never thought anything would happen in real life.

The ‘Curious-Listener’ just stared at Quaxo with a smirk on his face “Will you give me your phone number?I promise to start asking serious questions on your show from now on and i also promise to stop supporting George Lucas!”joked Tugger a soft chuckle escaping his lips “Is Jemima alright with this-?”asked Quaxo not rejecting Tugger, he felt bad but if his friend was fine than he couldn’t say no.  
Tugger was handsome, Quaxo felt as if he’d be doing a crime by simply rejecting him. “Jemima was rather happy, she told me you’re lonely and that her and the others were Victoria’s friends at first and that your sister made you hang out with them more-”replied Tugger nervously fearing that it was a sensitive topic for Quaxo, but it wasn’t. The shorter male just smiled and chuckled “She’s not wrong, come with me inside the house, i’ll give you my number there my phone ran out of battery”he explained and Tugger took his hand as they continued their way to the apartment at the top floor.

This ought to be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> //Just a little something i wanted to experiment with while having a break from my main fanfic series!  
> I hope you enjoyed.  
> Comments, kudos and generally feedback is appreciated and welcomes but not needed.


End file.
